


Summer's Never Looked The Same

by Sir_Bedevere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Bedevere/pseuds/Sir_Bedevere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being born in April made them summer babies, or at least that’s what their mum always said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Never Looked The Same

Being born in April made them summer babies, or at least that’s what their mum always said. 

Fred and George had always liked summer; they found the longer hours of daylight conducive to general Getting Up To No Good, and it was amazing what normally reluctant and often irritable people could be persuaded to do when the optimism, warmth and relaxation of a lazy summer’s day was promised. 

After Fred was killed though, George found that summer tended to give him a headache.

It was a headache that started in April when he blew out the candles on the cake by himself and ended about half way through August when the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts was over and he had time to collect himself. 

He had resigned himself to this pattern when, a few years later, Angelina suggested that they marry in June.

Then little Fred was born in May and Roxanne was born two years later in July and he began to wonder if Angelina had somehow managed to manipulate it so that those three good things had happened right in the middle of his extended melancholy. 

Knowing her, she probably had. 

And Merlin, was he grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Daughtry


End file.
